Veils, Laces and Cords
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Tomboyish Tomoyo Daidouji looks up to her guardian and best buddy Eriol Hiragizawa,and unexpectedly falls for him secretly. Now how does she prove to him how she feels?
1. My Big Bro Eriol

Nihao!This is Syaoran no Hime,who's going to give a brief word about this fanfic.  
  
First off,this is my birthday tribute to one of the most kawaii bishounens of anime world who will celebrate his special day on March 23.  
  
The epilogue of Bijin to Obake is actually the prologue of Veils,Laces and Cords.How the Obake ties in with Veils shall be revealed in the chapter.  
  
Lastly,while I'm writing this chapter,I wasn't feeling too well.Forgive my grammar and typing errors.My blood pressure is stil under observation..stress and sleeping problems took its toll on me.If ever I find it hard to update as fast as I used to do,I'm saying sorry in advance.  
  
I hope you still enjoy my offering.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was eagerly waiting for her "Big Brother".He had promised earlier that if Kaho Mizuki,the Math teacher that he likes.turns him down,he would buy her a box of her pizza.  
  
True enough,Eriol entered the gates of the Daidouji mansion,his face a visual interpretation of a thousand Napoleon defeats.He wearily sat down the front steps of the mansion beside her."Here."He handed her a box of her favorite pizza.  
  
She gave him a triumphant I-told-you-so smirk before she opened the box excitedly.  
  
"I don't get it.She's single and I'm single..I just happened to be born a few years late.Why can't she like me?"  
  
She took a slice of pizza and offered it to him.He smiled."Thanks,but no thanks.You know I hate anchovies."  
  
"That's why I'm offering you some.I know you won't take it."she smirked some more."I guess this is all mine."She bit on her slice she intended originally for her buddy.  
  
He laughed and wiped the catsup on the corner of her mouth with his hanky.  
  
"But kidding aside,I myself can't get it too.Why,despite of her endless rejections of your affection,kept on pursuing her?You just won't quit!"  
she said.  
  
"Quitters never win."he replied."I must persevere-"  
  
"Persevere?"She cocked a quizzical eyebrow."Maybe persist is a more appropriate word."She thought for a second."Or being a major nuisance."  
  
He sighed."What can I do?I'm in love!"  
  
"You're obssessed."She shot back."Now there's a difference."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."he said.  
  
"I don't think so,Mr.Know-it-all.Just because I haven't fallen in love yet with someone doesn't mean I don't understand human attitudes and behaviors.I'm sure that's just infatuation.You'll get over her someday,when the right person comes for you."she said.  
  
He laughed."How corny."  
  
"Well excuuuuuse me!I just happen to believe in destiny."she said.  
  
"You've been out under the sun for way too long,young lady.Too much basketball is frying your senses."he kidded.  
  
"Speaking of basketball,I'm late for the practice."She stood up."Care to drop me off?"  
  
He frowned."IS your sprain ok?"  
  
She smiled innocently."What sprain?"  
  
He groaned."To_mo_yo!!"  
  
She patted his shoulder soothingly."I'm ok,Big Bro.I'm ready to break my bones again."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo,have mercy on me and your mother!Daidouji-sama and I were traumatized by your last accident!"He begged.  
  
"I survived,didn't I?"she said coyly."Besides,I'm a big girl now."Here they go again.Ever since her mother assigned Eriol to be her "big brother" and guardian while she was away on a business trip to supervise their growing toy company,he began acting worse than her bodyguards.He created those curfew laws and was always guarding her closely."Nah,he's much worse than my mother!"she thought.  
  
"You're a big girl alright,but nevertheless immature."he retorted.  
  
"Well at least I'm not pig-headed!"She stuck her tounge out at him."Oink!"  
  
He laughed and took out his car keys."Come on,I'll drop you off,but be careful.Remember,you're playing against boys.Don't make too many physical contacts-"  
  
"Basketball is a game of physical contact."she countered."You should have just suggested that I wear an armor instead."  
  
"Fine,fine!"Eriol sighed.The girl can be so cute and witty sometimes.SOMETIMES.he repeated to himself silenlty.  
  
She burst into laughter."My big bro,you might as well have been my real Big brother in the flesh.You worry too much about me."  
  
He smiled tenderly and messed her hair fondly.  
  
"Uh,what will you do with the ring you bought for Kaho?"she asked curiously.  
  
He grimaced."Sell it."  
  
She shook her head vigorously."No keep it.Give that to the girl you will exchange vows with in front of the altar someday.You made a lot of sacrifices for that ring,right?"  
  
He nodded."I guess you're right."He stared at the ring."The saleslady told me that this same ring was once given by an Englishman to a Japanese lady back at the end of the Tokugawa era.He married her and lived happily in his country despite their nationality gap."  
  
"Really?"she said with interest.  
  
He wrapped a brotherly arm around her."Let's go,kiddo."  
  
"Right,Big bro!"She said enthusiastically.  
  
  
To bE Continued... 


	2. 6 Months and 20 Days

This chapter is a bit longer because I wrote this while on bed rest.I hope you guys like the second installment of Veils.  
  
-Syaoran no Hime  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Tomoyo,what's this I heard from Nakuru that a certain Mitokou Miruyuki is asking you out for a date?"asked ERiol,breaking the silence in his car.  
  
"Mitokou?"Tomoyo closed her eye for a second."Hmm..my teammate?Nah."She smiled at him."He's just asking me to practice some lay-ups with him in the gym downtown."  
  
He frowned."That is still a date,young lady."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not!"She pouted."You are soooo malicious!"  
  
His eyes didn't leave the road,but she noticed his grip on the steering wheel tighten."I don't want you to go out with anyone yet until you finish high school."  
  
She sighed."I told you once and I'll tell you again:Nothing romantic is happening between me and Miruyuki.But if it will make you happy,I'll cancel that,ok?"  
  
His grip relaxed."That's good."He parked the car in front ofthe open court of the school.  
  
Tomoyo leaned over and gave him casual peck on the cheek."See ya!"  
  
He broke into a grin."Have a good game,Daidouji.Be careful."  
  
"Yes,Your Highness."She got out of the car and ran off.  
  
Eriol watched her quietly before he got into his car and drove towards the university.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo ducked to the left,avoiding her guard.She stepped back and delivered a perfect three-point shot as the final buzzer sounded.  
  
"Tomoeda High School wins,35 to 32!"announced the referee.  
  
She wiped her sweat with her towel and joined her teammates in the bleachers,exhausted.  
  
"Great shot,Daidouji!"remarked the team coach.  
  
She exchanged high fives with him."Thanks,Coach!"  
  
"Everyone,to the showers!"the man barked.  
  
Tomoyo chose to stay behind and rest before she follows her teammates.She laid her exhausted body on the bleachers.She didn't notice the team captain,Miruyuki,waiting for her until he finally cleared his throat.  
  
She blinked."H-Hey."  
  
He smiled."Great game!"  
  
She laughed."Thanks.You guys fooled me!I thought that this was just an ordinary practice!"  
  
He held up his hands."Believe me,the game was totally unplanned.The neighboring school just suddenly came to challenge us!"He turned serious."So wht time will I fetch you tonight?"  
  
She looked down."Er,I think I'll take a rain check on that one."  
  
He frowned,obviously disappointed."What?But why?"He groaned."Don't tell me.It's Eriol Hiragizawa AGAIN?Who the hell is he in your life anyway,your shadow?He's just your guardian!He doesn't have the right to meddle with your affairs!"  
  
Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him."Now there's a thought.And who are you in my life too,mister?You're just my teammate.You don't have the right to meddle with my affairs,let alone insult my Big Bro!"  
  
He looked humiliated."G-Gee,I'm sorry."  
  
"Go away!"she snapped.  
  
He quickly headed for the dug-out.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.Everyone in school knew how much she idolizes her guardian,andin not so many times,they were the target of many teasings,but she simply shrugged them off.  
  
She couldn't POSSIBLY like someone as close and familiar to her already as ERiol.She just thinks of him as an elder brother,just like Touya Kinomoto.  
  
Right?  
  
She quickly shook her head.Shame on her,thinking such thoughts about someone who treated her as a younger sister.  
  
"Really now,Daidouji Tomoyo,don't you think this is a bit too naughty?"she rebuked herself.  
  
She sighed.It felt like only yesterday when her mother bade goodbye to her and entrusted her to the then fresh high schol graduate 14-year-old Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
"After I make sure that our branches abroad is stable,I'll come back."Sonomi Daidouji promised her daughter before she turned to him."I trust that you will take good care of her."  
  
He nodded solemnly.  
  
The private jet took off,leaving Tomoyo staring at the skies.  
  
She then felt a hand squeeze hers comfortingly.She turned and saw Eriol standing next to her,his deep blue eyes gazing at her with warm assurance that penetrated his thick glasses and into the very depths of her heart.  
  
"Don't worry,I will take care of you,Kiddo."he said tenderly.  
  
And she was never the same again.  
  
  
Tomoyo felt like she was slowly being rocked into sleep.She forced herself to open her eyes and saw Eriol looking straight ahead.  
  
"Big Bro?"she mumbled.  
  
He looked down at her."You're awake."  
  
She realized that he was carrying her in his arms.Her cheeks reddened."Er,I-"  
  
"You were sound asleep in the bleachers when I found you."he said."You foolish girl!You don't know what kind oftrouble you could have invited for yourself!"  
  
"I-I didn't know that I was sleeping already.I-I was just tired and..I'm sorry,Big bro."she said meekly.  
  
He reached his car at last.He managed to open the car door and lay her down gently on the front passenger seat.He quickly reclined the seat and put the car pillow beneath her head.He tucked a stray strand of her ebony hair behind her ear."Go to sleep,Kiddo."  
  
"I know that.You don't have to..order me to do so."she countered sleepily."You are so..bos..sy.."She yawned.  
  
He chuckled."Because I am 6 months and 20 days older than you."He slid off his coat and placed it as a blanket over Tomoyo.He then closed the door and headed to the driver seat.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. My Big Bro Eriol 2

Chapter 3  
  
****Commercial break****  
  
Dear readers,  
  
I was upset yesterday because of a certain review,but I know that what I said in my profile is very wrong.I apologize.As a writer,I must accept the fact that I cannot please everybody with what I write,and what I should do is to continue my writing for those people who are interested in my work.  
  
Again,my most humble apologies.  
  
Syaoran no hime  
  
*************************  
  
"Don't disturb your mistress' sleep."Eriol ordered the Daidouji mansion's maids.  
  
"Yes sir."they replied politely.  
  
"And call me whenever you encounter a problem."  
  
"Will do,Sir."  
  
Eriol closed the door of Tomoyo's bedroom and headed out of the mansion.He must go home now.His piles of unfinished theses were waiting for him.  
  
He was the youngest scholar of the university.Accelerated a couple of times in high school,he went to college at age 15.He was respected by everyone in the academe.  
  
He could have pursued his college education in London,if not for Mrs.Daidouji's request for him to stay for a while and look after her daughter.He was quite shocked by how much the woman trusted him,enough for her to put her only daughter's welfare in his hands,but he knew it was partly due to Tomoyo's closeness to him.  
  
One year later after he promised that he would take care of the little princess,he still had not regretted the decision.  
  
His fondness for the basketball-loving lass was growing stronger every passing day.He dote on her wittiness and carefree spirit,and her hero worship to him.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji is part of his system already.He couldn't imagine his day without her genki spirit.  
  
He smiled when he remembered his last birthday.Tomoyo gave him a beautifully-wrapped gift and asked him to pose in front of her cam while he opens the gift.  
  
She captured on film him as he excitedly pulled out a woman's brassiere from the box.  
  
It was humiliating,certainly,but he considered it as the best gift he ever received in his whole life,especially when a giggling Tomoyo explained what her gift means.  
  
"That is a metaphor of you,Big bro.The one closest to my heart."  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
"Big bro!!!!!!"  
  
Eriol looked up from his reaction paper draft and saw Tomoyo barge into his classroom,ignoring the bewildered and amused looks his classmates were giving her.  
  
"Big bro,I need your help!"Tomoyo placed her math notebook on top of his legal pad.  
  
"W-Well,most certainly,but can't it wait until later?Our Trigo teacher will arrive in two minutes."  
  
She opened her book."Pleeeeeeaaaaassseee??Just 3 problems."  
  
He peeked at her notes."This is easy."  
  
"Exactly my thoughts."Tomoyo went behind him and massaged his shoulders encouraginly."Do these for me,ok?"  
  
He could feel everyone's gazes at them."S-Sure,Kiddo."  
  
After he finished the problems,Tomoyo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek."Thanks.We'll practice my drives later,ok?"  
  
Everyone in the room laughed after the lass left.  
  
"She plays basketball."he explained.  
  
Everyone laughed some more.  
  
Their professor arrived."Mr.Hiragizawa,I thought you were an only child."  
  
He smiled awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"Don't ever pull that stunt again!"Eriol scolded as he slid off his coat.  
  
Tomoyo took out the ball and dribbled it."My teacher's going to put me in academic probation if I don't get a good grade on that homework."  
  
He loosened his tie.He never liked basketball.He was the type of guy who would rather watch it in the comfort of his living room than play it.He could not understand the logic of 10 players running and killing each other for one ball when they can always go and buy another one in a shop.   
  
On the contrary,Tomoyo's other half is that sport.Ever since it was taught in sixth grade,she began to take the sport seriously.She said thatshe loved all the hussle plays,time pressures and sprints.  
  
Truly,opposite poles attract.  
  
"Give me a good jump shot,Daidouji."He stood under the hoop.  
  
She nodded and aimed for the basket.The ball bulleted into the hoop pefectly.  
  
"Basket counted!"he yelled."Your shooting is getting sharper."  
  
"Er,Big Bro.."She sighed.  
  
He frowned."Hey,what's wrong?"  
  
"Um,I need your help.I couldn't practice well because this.uh,thing keeps on bothering me."she began.  
  
"Then tell me,what's your problem?"he asked.  
  
"Our prom is in two weeks,and.."  
  
"You don't have anything to wear?"he guessed.  
  
She nodded."That,and no one wants to be my escort."She sat down the floor."The guys learned about what I did to Miruyuki when he was pesting me for a date awhile ago."  
  
"And what exactly did you do,young lady?"  
  
"I punched him."  
  
He laughed."Serves him right."  
  
"Hah!you think that's funny?Now no one wants to be my escort!"she wailed.  
  
"No problem."said Eriol,sitting beside her."I'll be your escort."  
  
"Really?"Her eyes widened."Really,really,really??"  
  
"Yes,yes and yes,young lady."He wrapped a brotherly arm around her."After all,I'm still in your age bracket."  
  
"Right!"She embraced him."Thanks!You just saved my life!"  
  
"Hey,that's my job!"he helped her up."Now how about if you go for a three-pointer?"  
  
She laughed."Yes!"  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Metamorphosis

Chapter 4  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking home from the basketball court when they saw Kaho walking with a man beside her.The couple went into a coffee shop,holding hands.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her buddy sideways,and as expected,his face was like the one of an orphaned kitten left alone in a dark alley one rainy night.  
  
Immediately,she hated Kaho.  
  
"Come on,Big Bro.I'm hungry.Let's eat there."She pointed at the cafe.  
  
He frowned suspiciously.The little girl was surely up to something,but he allowed himself to be dragged by her inside out of curiousity.  
  
Inside,Tomoyo told him to fix himself in the men's room and to get a table where Kaho could get a good view of them.  
  
"And how about you?"He wanted to know.  
  
"Just wait and see."She patted his shoulders."This may be embarrassing,but I'll do this for you."  
  
  
  
It's been 10 minutes since Eriol got a table for two,but there was no Tomoyo.He was feeling awkward already,sitting alone,esecially when Kaho had noticed his presence already and was most probably laughing at him privately.  
  
He then saw a pretty lady emerge from the double doors of the shop.She strode towards him gracefully and sat down in front of him."I'm sorry for making you wait,Hon."she said loudly.  
  
He blinked.Was she talking to him?"E-Excuse me,Miss.I'm sorry to be mean,but do I know you?Are you sure you're in the right table?"He asked in a low voice so as not to embarass her.  
  
The girl flipped her glossy dark hair behind her shoulders."Yes.As far as I remember,Big Bro,you're Eriol Hiragizawa."  
  
He did a double take and stared at the girl in front of him."T-Tomoyo??"  
  
He wasn't used to seeing the kiddo with her hair down,soft curls framing her slightly powdered face,and her lips glossed over.She was wearing a light blue tank top and fitting jeans that emphasized her curves.  
  
Damn,she's pretty.  
  
Really,really pretty.  
  
"Where have you been anyway,Hon?"he asked,riding along with whatever diabolical plan she had cooked up.  
  
"I just came from my best friend's house.I..borrowed a few things from her."she said."So shall we order?"  
  
He didn't reply.He was staring at her again in complete awe and fascination.  
  
She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly."Ho_ney?Let's order?"  
  
He blinked several times."O-Oh yeah."As he called the waiter,he suddenly forgot why he was here in the cafe in the first place.  
  
His mind was on someone else.  
  
  
  
As they were chatting,Kaho and her date passed by their table.  
  
"Hello,Mr.Hiragizawa."greeted Kaho.  
  
Eriol did his best to look surprised."Why,Ms.Mizuki!What a pleasant surprise seeing you here!"  
  
She smiled teasingly."I see you have a gorgeous date with you.A classmate in the university,perhaps?"  
  
Eriol was about to shake his head when Tomoyo kicked him hard on the foot underneath the table.He winced and looked at Tomoyo."Yes,but she's transferring to another university soon,unfortunately.Her name is Hana,and she's taking up Foreign Language."  
  
Tomoyo,on the other hand,could feel the intent gaze of Kaho's date on her.She was about to glare at him when she froze.  
  
It was her second cousin,Touya Kinomoto!She quickly looked down,letting her hair curtain her face from his eyes.  
  
"Well,it's nice meeting you here,but we have to go."said Kaho.She looked at Tomoyo."Bye,Hana!"  
  
After the couple left,Eriol smiled."Thanks,Kiddo.Because of you,I was able to show her that my world didn't end when he rejected me."He laughed."What an immature thing to say,I know,but I actually feel great!"  
  
She smiled back."No one ever hurts my Big bro and gets away with it!The least you can do if you can't make her jealous is to save your ego,er,pride."  
  
"I can't believe she actually believed our date was real!"he exclaimed.  
  
Her smile lessened.She almost believed that it was real too.She quickly shook her head,as if it would banish the thought.  
  
"Thanks again,Kiddo."He squeezed her hand affectionately.  
  
"You know that I will do anything for you,Big bro."she said softly."Your happiness is mine too."  
  
"Likewise."He lifted his glass."To us,my little Kiddo and me.May we never be seperated."  
  
"To us."she echoed as she clinked her glass with his.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Somewhere I have Never Travelled

Foreword  
  
The poem you shall read below is by E.E Cummings,and this movingly beautiful work caught my attention while I was listening to an old English love song which I'm not sure what the title is,but its chorus has the line,"First time I love forever". I hope you fall in love with the poem the way I did..and Tomoyo did.  
  
Huh?  
  
Moving on to the story...  
  
***************  
  
Tomoyo took her waiver from her notebook and ran upstairs to her Big Bro's room.She was about to knock when she noticed that the door was slightly ajar.  
  
Carefully and quietly,she peeked into his room.  
  
He was in front of his desk,reading a thick dog-eared book,and he was clearly absorbed on it.  
  
She grinned wickedly and tiptoed quietly behind him.She suddenly covered his eyes."Guess who!"  
  
Eriol laughed."Queen Elizabeth,are you taking me home?"  
  
Tomoyo uncovered his eyes and sat on his desk."Hi!What are you reading?"  
  
"A book of poetry.Our project for literature is to choose a poem which we would report about orally."he explained.  
  
"What time will you finish?"she asked eagerly.  
  
"Tomorrow,perhaps"He reclined on his seat."I'm still choosing which poem is the best."  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the book and skimmed its pages."This one looks interesting."She pointed to a poem."Is the poet a jetsetter?"  
  
"Somewhere I have never travelled."Eriol read aloud.He chuckled."Not really.Here,let me read it aloud for you."He took the book from her.  
  
She wrinkled her nose distastefully."Bo-ring.Let's just play hoops."  
  
"Just one moment."He cleared his throat."Listen.This is one of my favorite poems."  
  
  
Somewhere I have never travelled,gladly beyond  
  
any experience,your eyes have their silence:  
  
In your most frail gestures are things which enclose me  
  
or that which I cannot touch because they are too near.  
  
  
Your slightest look easily will unclose me  
  
though I have closed myself as fingers,  
  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
  
Touching skillfully,mysteriously her first rose.  
  
  
Or if you wish be to close me,I and  
  
my life will shut very beautifully,suddenly  
  
as when the heart of this flower imagines  
  
the snow carefully descending everywhere.  
  
  
Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
  
the power of your intense fragility:whose texture  
  
compels me with the colour of its ountries  
  
rendering death and forever with each breathing.  
  
  
I do not know what it is about you that closes  
  
and opens;only something in me understands  
  
the voice of our eyes is deeper than all roses  
  
Nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands.  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo could hear Eriol's voice breathing life in every word that came out of his mouth while he was reciting the poem,especially in the parts when he would look at her to check if she was still listening.She could imagine him being the poet himself,dedicating the poem to her.  
  
She imagined herself dressed in a royal purple silk medeival gown sitting in the balcony of a huge mansion surrounded by lots and lots of blood red roses.Eriol was standing before her,dressed in....tights?  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.She couldn't think of a costume for her prince right now,but whatever he was wearing,he was looking spankingly good.  
  
She continued her daydream.He was looking up at her,and he bowed."Good evening,my lady."  
  
"Good evening,my lord."she greeted.  
  
He looked up once again."I came out to voice out my solemn avowals of my affection for you,my lady,and I shall say it through a poem."  
  
She giggled and cupped her face."Go on,my lord."  
  
He gazed at her with heart-melting intensity."Kiddo."  
  
She frowned.That didn't sound romantic.  
  
"Kiddo!"Eriol snapped his finger in front of her face.  
  
"Yes,my lord?"she replied dreamily.  
  
"Lord?"Eriol frowned.  
  
She blinked and looked around.They weren't in a balcony underneath the stars.Eriol wasn't her prince,and she wasn't a princess.She blushed."Er-I mean,lord,I forgot about my practice!"she stammered.  
  
"I knew it.You weren't listening."he scolded.  
  
"I was too!"she protested.  
  
"Ok,so let's go play ball."he said,closing his book.  
  
"I-I can manage all by myself."Suddenly she didn't feel at ease to play one-on-one basketball with her Big bro.The words PHYSICAL CONTACT were glaring in her mind like Hollywood neon sign boards.  
  
"I thought you disturbed me to play?"he asked,completely puzzled.  
  
"N-No,I-I.."She slipped her hand into her pocket and tossed a piece of paper down his desk."M-My waiver for the prom needs your signature as my guardian."  
  
Eriol read the circular letter."I see.So your party will be celebrated the whole day in the beach,and the dance will happen that night at a small club by the sea."He took his fountain pen and signed his name.  
  
"T-Thanks."Tomoyo stuffed the note into her jeans and hurried out of the room."C-Ciao!"  
  
Eriol was puzzled by Tomoyo's behavior."Girls!"he groaned.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo dribbled the ball and took a shot.It barely reached the net.  
  
She couldn't concentrate on her game.Somehow,Eriol's deep resonant voice reciting the lines kept coming back to her mind.  
  
"Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals the power of your intense fragility."  
  
Fragility.  
  
She groaned.How foolish of her to imagine that the poem was about her.The last word Noah Webster will use to call her personality is fragility.  
  
The words are better suited to REAL women.REAL ladies.Like her best friend,Sakura and her deceased aunt,Nadeshiko.  
  
Or Kaho Mizuki.  
  
She ambled towards the ball.Why was she suddenly acting this way?What's with her?  
  
Why did she suddenly realize that her Big bro can look so suave and manly in his neutral-colored shirt and trousers?  
  
Why did she suddenly find his voice very romantic-sounding and sexily husky?  
  
Why was she suddenly not seeing her Big bro anymore?  
  
In her eyes,the boy was Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
And good heavens,he was handsome.  
  
"Oh god,what is happening to me?"She groaned."It was only a poem!"  
  
A poem,it is,she thought.A poem that lit the little embers of her hero worship to him in her heart into something frighteningly deeper.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. The Who Game

"There you are~"exclaimed Eriol when he saw Tomoyo sitting underneath the tree with her ball,looking pensively at the surroundings.  
  
She looked up upon hearing his voice."B-Big bro?"  
  
He frowned."It's almost dinnertime,young lady.Your maids must be very worried about you already.I'll drive you home."  
  
"C-Can't I walk home all by myself?"she asked.  
  
"No.The streets is not the place for a girl like you after dark."He offered her his hand.  
  
She hesitated before taking it.When she felt his hand,millions of electricity went up and down her spines.  
  
  
  
Inside the car,Eriol noticed Tomoyo's sudden silence.Usually Tomoyo would fill the air of the whole car wioth her endless seam of chatter about game stats,figures and basketball stuff while he nods solemnly,pretending to listen.  
  
"Hey,lighten up,Kiddo!"he said,hoping to break the silence he was never used to.  
  
"Shut up,I'm thinking!"she snapped.  
  
His face relaxed.It was just one of those days when Tomoyo was acting like a real girl-moody and irritable.Her biological clock must be saying it's her period again."Thinking about what?"  
  
"If I tell you I'm thinking about a boy,would you believe me?"she asked testily.  
  
He suddenly stepped on the brakes."Whaat?!"Fortunatel,no car was behind them or there might had been an accident.  
  
"I think I'll take that as a no."she said cooly as she fixed her seatbelt.  
  
Instantly ERiol loked apologetic."Sorry,I was just shocked."He started the engine again."About a guy,huh?Probably Miruyuki.You're thinking of homicidal thoughts about him,aren't you?"  
  
"No."she said flatly."Forget what I said."  
  
But Eriol couldn't do just that.Why would a girl be thinking of a boy,enough to render her speechless for more than 60 seconds?His eyes widened as alarm bells rang in his mind.No!Heavens forbid but.."Daidouji Tomoyo,are you in lo-"  
  
"I said forget it!"she snapped.  
  
"No!"Eriol couldn't accept that his "little sister" had finally fell in love with a guy."Who is he?"he demanded.  
  
Her face flamed."None of your business!"  
  
"Why won't it be my business,little girl?You are under my custody and if something happens to you,it IS my damn business!"  
  
"Busybody!"  
  
Eriol knew she was right.It wasn't part of his right anymore as her guardian to meddle with her affairs,but he couldn't stop himself from raising hell.The day he feared-when Tomoyo's attention will be divided between him and that guy-arrived unexpectedly,and he wasn't prepared for it.  
  
"Alright,I won't ask anymore who he is."He finally conceeded."But when you feel you're ready to tell your Big bro who he is.."He parked the car in front of the Daidouji mansion.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes shook."You'll be the first to know."she promised before she kissed his cheek and got out of the car.  
  
  
  
"I'm taking you out this afternoon to shop for your prom dress."announced ERiol as they were eating breakfast four mornings later in Tomoyo's mansion."What boutique do you think should we go to,Kiddo?"he teased,knowing how much Tomoyo detested these shops.  
  
Strangely,she didn't even react.She was just staring blankly off to space,stirring her coffee.  
  
His forehead creased."Kiddo?"  
  
Nakuru looked at the lass too."Ms.Tomoyo?"  
  
She looked at them.Upon seeing her Big bro's inquisitive eyes on her,she quickly looked away,face flushed."S-Sorry.You were saying something.?"she muttered.  
  
He sighed."Are you feeling well,Kiddo?"  
  
She nodded quietly.She then pushed her plate away and mumbled a small excuse before she headed towards her room.  
  
"What is wrong with her?I noticed she was acting so..bizarre for a few days already?Did you scold her harshly or something?"Nakuru asked curiously.  
  
"No."He frowned thoughtfully.Maybe the girl was still mad at him for what happened in the car days ago.He picked his car keys up."I'll take her out first to the mall."  
  
"Aren't you afraid to be caught driving without license?"asked his servant.  
  
He smiled."I can always show my university ID and say I'm on my way to get a new license because I lost my old one."  
  
"You'll do that for three years?"  
  
He laughed and went into Tomoyo's room.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo reached for the framed picture on her desk.It was a photo of her and ERiol taken from the latter's high school graduation.  
  
She ran her fingers across ERiol's face.He looked so dashing and mature in his dark blue polo shirt and matching trousers covered by his immaculate white toga.  
  
She hugged the picture tightly.Why was she starting to feel differently for him already?  
  
When did things started to change?When did her feelings start to grow?How did it happen so quickly?  
  
Yesterday he was her Big Bro.Today he was a romantic-looking man.  
  
How did a small poem awaken so much emotions confusing her terribly now?  
  
God,she couldn't even bear to look at him anymore in the eye,for fear that her eyes would betray her absurd feelings.  
  
"Kiddo?"ERiol walked into her room."Is it ok if I come in?"  
  
He was expecting her to say something coy like "You're already inside,genius!",but instead she only nodded wordlessly.  
  
"I decided to make our shopping trip earlier than planned.Afterwards,we'll eat in your favorite fastfood,then we'll play basketball."he announced.  
  
"Nakuru knows my dress size.Just take her along."she mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on!I would have much more fun if you come along."he coaxed.  
  
"I'm not in the mood."she said.  
  
Eriol's forehead creased."Stop making me worry like this!I'm growing too old too fast and you're making it worse!"he groaned."I really want to kill that guy you like.If he only knew how he's making you suffer."  
  
"H-How did you know I was thinking of him?"she asked,astounded.  
  
His eyes crinkled into a smile."I know you more than anyone else in the world do."  
  
Tomoyo smiled a bit."Yeah well.."  
  
He was encouraged by her little smile."Come on,Tomoyo.Tell your Big bro who's this guy you like."  
  
She shook her head."Not yet,but I'll tell you when I'm ready."  
  
"This guy..does he know about your feelings?"he asked curiously.  
  
Another shake of the head.  
  
"Why don't you tell him and get it over with?"  
  
She looked down."I can't afford to risk losing him."  
  
"He must be special."he said gruffly.  
  
"Yes,he is."she said.  
  
"Much more special than me?"he couldn't resist asking.  
  
She laughed,to his bewilderment.When he asked why,she just suddenly announced that she's in the mood again to shop.  
  
He smiled.Kami-sama,what would be his life like without her?  
  
  
To be continued....  
***************************** 


	7. When Eyes Are Opened

Veils 7 When Eyes Are Opened  
  
Chapter Dedication:To all the readers,esp. to fireblaze,cardcaptor girl,Fuu,Dee-chan,Hisoka,Tenshi no Hime and Omi...  
  
  
As Tomoyo was dressing up for the shopping expedition, she had silently vowed to herself that she must try to act naturally as before if she didn't want Eriol to get too inquisitive.His questions were getting more and more dangerous and trickier to answer.  
  
She took a deep shaky breath before she left the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Nakuru pointed to an off-shoulder ivory satin gown with scarf.  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes."No way will Kiddo be seen by the public wearing that!It's going to bare her shoulders!" He couldn't bear to imagine Tomoyo's male classmates staring at her creamy skin like vultures.  
  
"How about this one?" His servant pointed to a red haltered gown with sequins. "It looks decent enough."  
  
Eriol pointed to the slit."Lord, Nakuru Akizuki! My Kiddo is not a whore!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. They had been to at least 50 stores already, and almost always, Eriol finds something in the gown to object - from the cleavage lines to the slits.  
  
"Kiddo, what do you think?" Eriol pointed to a beaded white gown on the rack.  
  
She groaned. "I will attend a prom, not an alumni reunion!" Her Brig Bro was unbelievably more squeamish with her clothes than her own mother!  
  
Nakuru made a shooing motion towards him. "Leave us women alone, Master! We can manage!"  
  
He looked panicked."What?!And leave the task of choosing Kiddo's clothes to you! What if you get something that only a Playboy model will wear?"  
  
"So you actually read those things?" said Tomoyo.  
  
Nakuru patted the boy reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't. Now go and find your tux! Away!"  
  
After he left,the woman pointed to the gown that a mannequin was wearing.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened."Oh..my..god!"  
  
Nakuru winked.  
  
  
  
Eriol carried the shopping bag into the house. "Why can't you ladies show me what my date will wear?"  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks burned and ran into her room.  
  
He glared at Nakuru."I didn't like Kiddo's reaction."  
  
His servant sipped her juice calmly. "Believe me, her gown is perfect for her."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"And maybe, you would stop calling her that ridiculous nickname," she said seriously.  
  
  
  
"I'm going home ahead of you,Master!" Nakuru waved goodbye to him.  
  
He nodded and lied down on the sofa in the living muscles. He wanted to rest his muscles that ached from too much driving and walking first. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo just finished taking her bath. Dressed in a fresh pink top and white shorts, her hair still wet, she went down the living room to check on her visitors. Nakuru was gone, but Eriol was still there, fast asleep in the sofa.  
  
She quietly knelt beside him and gazed lovingly at his sleeping face. He looked so boyishly angelic and peacefully innocent that she could feel her heart ache for him.  
  
She leaned closer to him, so close that she could feel his rhythmic breathing on her cheeks. She stared at him for a long time, fascinated. He must be the Adonis her teacher in Mythology was talking about. He was so devastatingly handsome, yet he wasn't aware of it.  
  
She leaned towards his face, and in a whisper said,"I love you."  
  
  
  
Eriol smelled the fragrance of fresh flowers, but he couldn't open his eyes. He still felt sleepy.  
  
"Where am I anyway?" he wondered. His thoughts were a bit disoriented.  
  
But before he could force himself to wake up, he heard a whisper.  
  
A vague I love you.  
  
Nah, he must still be dreaming.  
  
He then felt warm breath next to his nose. Something touched his lips.  
  
Inexperienced, he thought. The lips were unsure of what to do.  
  
He smiled. He was going to teach them.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo just wanted to feel what a kiss was like. Sakura toldher that all you had to do was to close your eyes, think of that person, and lock lips with him.  
  
She did as thought, and it felt so nice. It felt so sweet.  
  
She was just about to pull away when she felt his hands cup her face, and his lips move inside her probingly.  
  
The kiss deepened.  
  
Tomoyo could see fireworks and stars and so many beautiful things amidst the romantic electricity running around her whole body.  
  
Oh heavens, what was happening to her?  
  
Without knowing how, she found herself responding to his kisses.  
  
  
  
"My dream seem so realistic." thought Eriol to himself. The honey sweetness of the mouth and the magical way she learned so quickly how to respond to his kisses. He was so overwhelmed by so many emotions he couldn't explain. The same inexperienced lips were now sending everything in him into an exhiliratingly dizzy spin. This must be the most unusually beautiful kiss he ever shared with anyone in his life.  
  
He parted with those lips. He panicked. No, he couldn't wake up from his dream yet! He pulled her back and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. Eriol was enjoying it as much as she was!She shut her eyes as she allowed Eriol to take her to a second nirvana. Her heart wanted to explode. She was now fully a woman. For the first time, Eriol treated her as a woman. Not a little girl, or a tomboy, or Kiddo. She was Tomoyo Daidouji, a woman.  
  
She then felt him cease moving. She opened her eyes, and found Eriol fully awake now, gaping at her in shock.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Setsunai Hatsukoi no Hito

Veils 8  
  
******  
  
"Dammit!" Eriol groped for comprehensible words to fill the heavy silence in the living room.  
  
His head was throbbing,and his heart...  
  
Oh damn!Damn it!Damn it!  
  
He watched as Tomoyo touched her trembling, slightly moist lips - the very same lips which he shared blazing passion with a while ago - and he wanted to hit himself. He felt like he molested a child. For pete's sake, he just kissed his Kiddo!  
  
She was about to get up and flee when he stopped her.  
  
"What did you just make me do?" he asked."Why?  
  
Her mauve eyes shifted away from his piercing azure ones. "I just wanted to feel what Sakura feels when Li kisses her, that's all," she lied.  
  
He exhaled sharply. "And what do you think am I, a guinea pig for your fantasies? Damn it,Tomoyo! I thought you respect me like your elder brother!"  
  
She looked down wordlessly.  
  
"Dearest Kiddo, let me compliment you anyway. You weren't lousy for a first-timer. Tell you what, you can call me up anytime and it will be my ultimate pleasure to teach you more," he said sarcastically. "Do you want me to go now or do you want to have one more session?"  
  
She bit her trying-hard-not-to-cry mouth and blinked back her tears of humiliation. "Y-You may go home now. T-Take..take care on your way home.R-Remember,you still don't have a driving license yet. And..and.." Her words trailed off. A lump was forming in her throat already,and if she dare utter one more word, she might break down into tears. She forced a smile and kissed his cheek, just like she always does when saying goodbye.  
  
Eriol touched his cheek, speechless.  
  
"B-Bye!" She ran into her room and shut the door.  
  
  
  
Eriol could not understand the sudden heaviness in his heart and the excruciating pain that was tearing his soul apart.  
  
Since fifth grade, he vowed to protect Tomoyo from all kinds of pain, may it be physical or emotional. He remembered using both his magical skills as Clow Reed and a little fist skill just to guard her from the bullies she often fought with, as well as her classmates who harshly criticized the radical change of her behavior after Sakura left in sixth grade to follow her beloved Hongkong lad.  
  
Even when the girl returned when they were in sophomore high, no one had ever taken his place in Tomoyo's heart as her guardian, her closest confidante, her knight in shining armor, her teacher, her earth angel, her slave..  
  
..her best friend.  
  
But he wasn't able to protect Tomoyo when she needed him most because he himself caused her sorrow and pain. He hurt her.  
  
And for some reason, the pain he inflicted on her felt ten times more painful to him.  
  
  
  
"Look,Tomoyo. You made it pretty clear to me two weeks ago that you don't want me to escort you in the prom. I already asked Naoko out!" Miruyuki told her helplessly.  
  
They were in Tomoyo's mansion the day before the much-anticipated school prom. She was begging him to be her date after she assumed that Eriol's no-show in the mansion for 14 days meant he was going to back out already. She wasn't surprised at all. For all she knew, he was afraid that she'll rape him right inside the car on the way to the party.  
  
"But if you want, I can break it," he said quickly.  
  
"No need," a cool male voice said from behind. Both turned around and saw Eriol Hiragizawa standing in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest smugly. "I will take her to the prom," he gestured to the door.  
  
The boy gulped and left after a barely audible goodbye to the girl.  
  
Eriol sat down the sofa across the clearly nervous Tomoyo. "Long time no see," he said, poker-faced.  
  
She suddenly felt thirsty. She reached for her drink, but most of it ended on her lap.  
  
"Rattled nerves?" he remarked.  
  
She stood up."I'll just change."  
  
He stood up too. "I just dropped by to confirm the time I will pick you up, which will be six in the morning. Where's that resort again?"  
  
She felt like she lost her tounge.  
  
"Ok, I'll just ask Ms.Mizuki," he said.  
  
Her heart wrenched upon hearing the woman's name.  
  
He was about to exit the house when he turned to her again. "Oh by the way, why were you changing your escort in the last minute?"  
  
"I-I thought you were going to back out after what happened." There,she brought the issue up, finally.  
  
He paused. "Tell me, Tomoyo. Did I already break even one of my promises to you?"  
  
"Y-You promised to call me 'Kiddo' forever since I won't grow up. You will only cease calling me that when I get married," she said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"And do you really think you still deserve that petname?" he asked coldly.  
  
"N-No, Big bro," she whispered, her voice tight.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" he snapped.  
  
She looked up, eyes trembling. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
What a big mistake! As soon as she did, a cry came out from her, and tears raced down her cheeks.  
  
Eriol suddenly looked guilty. "T-Tomoyo.."  
  
"G-Gomen, I didn't mean to act like a baby in front of you," she quickly wiped her tears away and forced a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry."  
  
He was about to talk when she snapped her fingers. Immediately, a maid came.  
  
"Get Mr.Hiragizawa a glass of chilled soda pop and anything he wants," she said politely.  
  
He looked away. "No, don't bother, I'm in a hurry. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She nodded. "Tomorrow."  
  
The word sounded like a death sentence.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Verboten:Forbidden

Veils 9(Verboten:Forbidden)  
  
"Kireii!!" everyone chorused upon arriving in the scenic beach where they would spend the whole day before the dance.  
  
Tomoyo,however,was in no mood to appreciate the beauty of the place. Her day started badly already, with their teacher Kaho hitching a ride in the car with her and Eriol on the way to the resort.  
  
Sakura suddenly pushed her into the girls' cottage. "Let's go change!"  
  
She remembered the swimsuits Nakuru packed for her and she instantly wanted to faint. "U-Uh,maybe later. I don't want to swim yet."  
  
Her second cousin wrinkled her nose. "Oh come on, Tomoyo! This is a beach, and you don't wear a shirt and baggy jeans in here for more than 3 seconds!" She dragged the girl into the cottage.  
  
  
  
Minutes later,the boysof the class lined up excitedly outside the girls' cottage. They were excited to see their classmates wearing their swimsuits.  
  
Several girls sauntered outside and the boys whistled and hooted as if they wre watching a swimsuit competition in a beauty pageant.  
  
After awhile, everyone but Sakura and Tomoyo went out of the cottage. Tomoyo's teammates in basketball were joking around about it.  
  
"Bet ya 10 bucks that Daidouji will come out wearing trunks!" one boy kidded. Everyone cracked up.  
  
The door of the cottage swang open, and everyone was hushed.  
  
Sakura came out first, dragging a slightly red Tomoyo who was dressed in a sleek green floral-printed one piece cut high on the legs.  
  
"I-I thought Venus was suppose to rise from the sea and not from a hut." one classmate of the girls commented.  
  
Sakura beamed. "Hah! That just goes to show that Tomoyo can be stunningly beautiful if she wants to, right Tomoyo?"  
  
She nodded shyly.  
  
Miruyuki smiled broadly, "Well,do you care to grace our beach volley game with your presence, Ms.Daidouji?"  
  
Her cheeks reddened. For the first time, she was called "Miss!"  
  
Sakura nodded for her. "Of course!"  
  
  
  
  
Eriol watched Tomoyo tie her dark curls in one swift graceful motion.  
  
"Ok,game!" she called out.  
  
He watched her flurry of movements as she tried diving for the ball. She was able to do so, and she tossed it back to SAkura. She quickly retirned to her position, her violet eyes alert.  
  
How she managed to look so pretty despite the sand all over her body was puzzling. All he knew was that her every move was graceful poetry in motion. Every bead of sweat and stray wisp of her hair was delightfully beautiful, delightfully perfect complements of a moving art.  
  
He fixed his dark shades - the perfect mask so Tomoyo wouldn't see him watching her from afar - and sighed. He had forbade himself to notice his little sister, but he couldn't help it. He became much much aware of her ever since that fateful afternoon, and especially now that he could see all those curves in the right places her sexy swimsuit hugged.  
  
He tried to banish the thought from his mind with stern mental reminders that Tomoyo was only like a little sister to him.  
  
"But a big brother doesn't make out with his little sister, let alone enjoy it," his heart said.  
  
Oh dear Jove! How he chastised himself not only for what he did but also for longing to do it again. Those young innocent clumsy lips that dared to kiss him but in the end brought him to cloud nine.  
  
Despite of himself, he felt his heart jump when he noticed that Tomoyo had already noticed him and was looking at him strangely from the volleyball court.  
  
This is not good at all. He certainly has never felt this way before with her. No butterflies in the stomach, no panicked heartbeats, and no time wated on unnneccesary thinking, like this one.  
  
He cursed himself silently when he realized that he had been staring at her for 4 full minutes already.  
  
No,what he needed was a distraction. He scanned the beach and saw the faculty members busy cooking lunch. He decided to watch Kaho cook spaghetti. The boy smiled to himself,"Tomoyo's good at Italian cooking too."  
  
He blinked and sighed when he realized what he just said.  
  
"So much for Operation Stop Thinking of Your Little Sister," he muttered.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked away when she saw Eriol look at Kaho. She noticed that the boy was looking at the teacher as if he was in a trance.  
  
"A love trance," she corrected herself through gritted teeth.  
  
Heavens, what does this boy see in that woman that he doesn't see in her?  
  
"Tomoyo, spike the ball already!" called one of her classmates impatiently.  
  
She threw the ball up with all her might and used all her anger to hit the ball with force. It ricocheted on a tree a few meters away from them before it landed on the sand.  
  
Sakura cocked an eyebrow,"Like,are you ok,Tomoyo?"  
  
She smiled with nauseating sweetness,"I'm fine!In fact,everything's soooooo dandy!"  
  
She dugged a hole on the sand with her foot angrily, wishing it was Eriol's adorable face instead.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Truth or Consequence

Chapter 10  
  
Truth or Consequence  
  
*******  
  
Miruyuki spiked the ball hard, and Tomoyo got ready to dive for the ball.  
  
But the minute she moved right, she felt an excruciating pain in her ankle. She fell down the sand, wincing in pain.  
  
"Tomoypo!!" everyone cried out.  
  
Sakura hurried to her side,"Tomoyo! Tomoyo, what happened?"  
  
She grimaced,"I think I strained a few muscles."  
  
"Which part of your body hurts?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol standing before her. Instantly, she felt speechless  
  
"Tomoyo?" prompted her second cousin.  
  
She blinked,"H-Huh?"  
  
Eriol knelt down beside her and lifted her. He carried her towards the clinic silently.  
  
Tomoyo could see her classmates' teasing gazes at her and Eriol, but she ignored them. All that matters is Eriol still does care about her. Heck, he carried her to the clinic, didn't he?  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was sitting behind her silently, watching their classmates continue the volleyball game. They just came from the clinic, and she asked Eriol to help her walk to the beach instead the hotel to rest.  
  
"Does your ankle still hurt?" he suddenly asked.  
  
She looked surprised. Was he talking to her? She looked behind her to be sure. Upon seeing only a dog, she faced him with a smile. "Just a little."  
  
"That's good," he said, sounding relieved.  
  
"A-Are you still angry at me?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
He didn't glance at her.  
  
She looked crestfallen. How stupid of her to think that Eriol would be mellowed down by her accident and would forgive her easily.  
  
  
  
Eriol, on the other hand, couldn't reply to her simple question. Could he dare blurt out, "Yes Tomoyo, I am. You turned my whole life around and you woke up a powerful feeling inside me that I couldn't control with the reins of my rational mind. You drove me nuts for the past few weeks because of the lingering memories of that kiss, and you never left my mind even for only a second!"?  
  
He then saw Sakura and the rest of the class coming their way. He placed his shades back on.  
  
  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura plopped down the sand beside her best friend and placed the bottle she was holding in front of her. "We decided to keep you company and just play Spin the Bottle with you, since you couldn't play Beach Volley with us."  
  
The girl smiled,"That's so sweet."  
  
Everyone formed a circle and Sakura began the game. The bottle pointed at Naoko.  
  
"Truth or consequence?" asked SAkura excitedly.  
  
Naoko blushed. "Truth."  
  
"Alright!" cheered Chiharu,"Now tell us who among the boys in this circle do you admire the most?"  
  
Her face flushed,"U-Uh..." She bowed down. "M-Miruyuki. He.. He's a really great basketball player."  
  
Teasing hums filled the air.  
  
Sakura smiled," Future couple of the year."  
  
The bottle spun and pointed at Tomoyo. "Truth or consequence?" the emerald-eyed girl asked.  
  
The dark-haired girl knew that she would be asked the same question so she said,"Consequence."  
  
"Okie-dokie!" Sakura rubbed her hands together,"I'll spin the bottle again, and the first boy that the bottle points at, you will propose marriage to him."  
  
"Whaaaat?" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"Let's get it on!" the boys cheered.  
  
The bottle was spun again, and everyone's eyes were on the bottle. It stopped abruptly at Eriol's direction.  
  
Everyone hooted as Sakura nudged Tomoyo to his direction.  
  
Tomoyo's hands started to become clammy, and her heartbeat became erratic. She breathed in shakily before she faced him.  
  
"Big bro, I mean....E-Eriol.."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
She dug her mind for the right words to use in her proposal. "We've known each other all our lives, and I wish to spend the rest of my days with you. Will..Will you marry me?"  
  
A moment's silence as the air was filled with anticipation as to what he would say.  
  
"Sure,why not?" he said casually, to everyone's laughter.  
  
Sakura spun the bottle again, but Tomoyo's mind was on something else.  
  
She knew she was being silly because it was all a game...  
  
...but still..  
  
Eriol said 'Yes'!  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
***************  
  
Warning:Chapter 11 will feature a lil' angst and lots of fluff. Get ready for an emotional rollercoaster! 


	11. Now and Forever

Author's Foreword: WARNING: EXTREME TOMOYO SUFFERING SYNDROME. BE_WARNED.  
  
Tomoyo saw Eriol staring at the faculty members splashing each other with water.  
  
Her heart constricted. She knew at once who he was looking at.  
  
The sexy strawberry-haired woman dressed in melon-colored two piece bikini.  
  
Kaho Mizuki,who else?  
  
She looked down at her own swimsuit and suddenly felt insignificant and childish. Her body wasn't curvaceous enough to wear the things Kaho wear - those dresses that can make even the devil blush.  
  
She didn't have the gorgeous eyes of her teacher, and her silky scarlet hair.  
  
She tucked her knees in and sighed. She had never felt so uglier in her whole life.  
  
  
  
That night, Tomoyo was in the bathroom, already showered. She wasn't dressed yet though. She was just staring at the mirror,scrutinizing her appearance.  
  
"Am I pretty?" she touched her cheek. Her complexion was fair and silky-smooth,but she didn't like it. Kaho's tan was much sexier.  
  
She next looked at her eyes. Her lilac eyes were like beautiful amethysts, but she wanted the beautiful twinkle of Kaho's eyes.  
  
She stroked her lips,but she wanted not her soft cherry-pink lips. What she wanted was Kaho's fire-red lips that could melt Eriol's insides with a single provocative curve in her mouth.  
  
Trembling, Tomoyo applied her make-up,but minutes later, she threw it down in disgust. She looked more like a party clown! She was sure she would only look pathetic next to sophisticated Kaho Mizuki, and no amount of artificial make-up could disguise the fact.  
  
She was just a kid.  
  
She noticed a few cleaning agents in the cabinet. She decided to clean the place up already.  
  
She stood up,ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's the use of trying to look gorgeous for Eriol? I can never be beautiful for him..because I'm not Kaho."  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
This is going too far.  
  
If only Daidouji-sama knows what's happening between me and her little princess.  
  
She trusted a scoundrel.  
  
A lowlife.  
  
I'm afraid she is going to see another Nadeshiko Kinomoto again, this time in Tomoyo. If I don't check myself,I might do what Fujitaka did - take away the bright future of the girl to imprison her in an eternal prison.  
  
Yes, I am crazy about my little Kiddo. Right from the start, I wanted her badly, only I couldn't admit it out loud. Even if I tried to distract myself with Kaho, I couldn't forget her. The kiss confirmed it.  
  
I tried to treat her like a temptingly beautiful sin - something I must renounce, push away and avoid.  
  
I knew my job. I was requested by Daidouji-sama to look after her and to make sure that she prioritizes her studies above everything else,including love.  
  
I was asked to keep her company, advise her in times of confusions and protect her from all kinds of harm.  
  
But to like her romantically, however, isn't part of my job description.  
  
I am like a priest under the vow of celibacy thrown in an island of hundreds of seductive Eves.  
  
So I must stop this foolishness now before it intensifies. I must supress these feelings before they deepen.  
  
It isn't right. I'm cheating both Sonomi and Tomoyo.  
  
AND TOMOYO..  
  
What if it's just plain infatuation that she feels for me? She is still young, and what she's feeling for me might be just.. hero worship. I will still be the loser in the end.  
  
Maybe if I go somewhere REALLY far, then I might just forget her. If I stop seeing her, my feelings will eventually fade,right?  
  
Right?  
  
***********************************  
  
Eriol looked at his wristwatch. Tomoyo was 15 minutes late already, so he decided to check on her.  
  
He was just about to knock on her door when he heard something break inside. He frowned,"Tomoyo?"  
  
All he heard was the sound of crying inside.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Eriol tried the doorknob, but it was locked. He cursed silently. "Tomoyo, I'm coming!!" He pushed the door with all his might, and it gave way. He hurried towards the CR.  
  
"No,don't come in! Don't look at me!!" wailed Tomoyo from inside the locked CR.  
  
Eriol panicked. What was happening? He frantically used his magic to open the door.  
  
He saw the smashed sink mirror first. He slowly looked down and saw a can, bits of smashed glass and a crying Tomoyo covered with something red.  
  
His heart leapt to his throat. "Tomoyo, are you ok?" He knelt down beside her quickly. "W-Why are you bleeding?"  
  
  
Tears streamed down freely from her puffy eyes. "No,I'm ok. T-This is only wax."  
  
He looked shocked. "What?Why did you put red wax on your hair?"  
  
"Because I want to look like Kaho Mizuki!" she cried. "Because maybe if I become her, you would take me seriously! You would stop treating me like a kid! And you would love me back!"  
  
He froze. He could feel the deep anguish and sorrow in her voice. He wordlessly hugged her and kissed her eyelids and the salty tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
They were like this for a very long time, unmoving. No one dared to speak and break the trance.  
  
But Tomoyo knew she delivered the final blow on their friendship. She confessed to him her very un-platonic feelings.  
  
"I ruined everything, didn't I?" she asked in a small voice rough as a sand paper from crying.  
  
"Hush. Rest now, Tomoyo." he whispered.  
  
"I.. I still want to go to the prom with you."  
  
He smiled sadly. "The prom will be over in 10 minutes." He pointed to his wristwatch.  
  
Her heart fell. She had been waiting for this school event since sixth grade, and because of her stupid stunt, she blew her once-in-a-lifetime chance to be there. She wanted Eriol to escort her into the dance floor when the last dance comes up, and pretend that they were a real couple even if it's only song-long.  
  
He pulled her up and looked deeply at her eyes. "It's ok, Tomoyo. You will have another chance next year."  
  
She smiled forcefully.  
  
He squuezed her hands. "Come on, Tomoyo. Let's dance."  
  
She blinked. "Right here?"  
  
"Right here." he repeated. He placed her left hand on his shoulder and the other he held. He placed his hand on her waist and started to lead her to a slow dance step.  
  
"Whenever I'm weary from the battle that rage in my head..you make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread.." he sang softly to her ear."I lose my way but still you seem to understand. Now and forever, I will be your man.."  
  
She pressed her head on his chest contentedly.  
  
Yes, there was no confetti or balloons. No fancy clothes and buffet, but she didn't mind. She was in bliss.  
  
She was in the arms of the person she loves the most, and nothing in the world is wrong for her.  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
*he he.. serious chapter, isn't it?* 


	12. Letters

This chapter will be quite unique because this story will feature a few narration. As the chapter title says, the letters will tell the story.  
  
Veils 12: Letters  
  
(One week after the prom)  
  
Dear Mr.Eriol Hiragizawa,  
  
I have finally finished my business. The toy franchise is running smoothly and I am confident that it can stay that way even without my supervision.  
  
Therefore I have decided to go home already. I am very excited to be with my beloved daughter again. I trust that you took good care of her while I was away. Knowing you though, I'm sure she's well.  
  
Thank you so muh again for looking after Tomoyo. I hope she didn't give you a hard time.  
  
I will arrive in three days.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sonomi  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Dear Master Eriol,  
  
It's very unusual that you are not visiting Ms.Tomoyo anymore and vice versa. Are you avoiding each other?  
  
And what happened to the prom anyway? You never told me what happened! Did you see how gorgeous she was in her midnight black mandarin-inspired gown? Did you ask her to dance with you in the last dance?  
  
I'm sorry I had to write to you, Master, but seeing how incredibly attentive you are lately, I might as well have tried to commune with a zombie.  
  
Nakuru ^_^  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
You never showed up in the club that night. What happened? Were you sick or something?  
  
Please call me!  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Sakura  
  
P.S.  
  
And what's with the sudden change in your personality? I rarely see you smile genuinely anymore!  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Daidouji,  
  
Hey, what's the matter? You don't seem your usual genki self these past few days. Even your basketball performance is not as good as before. Is something wrong?  
  
Please tell me when you're ready to say what's bothering you. I'm always very willing to listen to you.  
  
Miruyuki  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Master Eriol,  
  
This is just a post note coz I just realized something.  
  
Are you in live with Tomoyo?  
  
Still,  
  
Nakuru  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Eriol placed his suitcase down the marble floors of the Daidouji living room. "Is Tomoyo awake?"  
  
"Not yet, sir," the maid replied politely. "She's still fast asleep in her room."  
  
He nodded, "I'll go up then."  
  
  
  
Inside Tomoyo's bedroom, Eriol placed a small folded letter beside her lampshade. He then kneeled beside her and gazed at her innocently unconcious face. He was mesmerized by her beauty she was never aware of.  
  
"I will miss you, Tomoyo," he whispered. "But what I'm going to do will be the best for both of us. You are still young, and I want to be sure that I realy am the man who will make you happy all your life."  
  
With that, he bent down and planted a soft, farewell kiss on her slightly parted mouth.  
  
She smiled dreamily. "Eriol.."  
  
He fondly brushed her bangs off her forehead before he stood up.   
  
"Goodbye Tomoyo. Please wait for me."  
  
  
  
Outside the mansion, Eriol checked his watch. He has less than 3 hours before his flight. He better hurry to the airport.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Tomoyo (Kiddo),  
  
By the time you're reading this, I may be in the plane already heading for London. Daidouji-sama is coming home in three days, and my job as your guardian is done. I wasn't able to say goodbye formally, and I'm sorry.  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful moments and memories you shared with me. I will never forget them.  
  
Please take care, and say "Hello" to Daidouji-sama for me.   
  
Your Big Bro   
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued..  
  
****Next chapter spoiler:Why the fic was called VEILS,LACES AND CORDS will be revealed in the next chapter!And folks, it's ERIOL'S turn to suffer!^^****  
  
How Obake ties in w/ Veils will be explained in the last chapter coming SOON!  
  
  
~syao-syao~ 


	13. Nostalgia

Chapter 13:Nostalgia  
  
*********  
  
Any longing for something far away or long ago;the desire to return to the familiar scenes of the past.  
  
*********  
  
Three years has passed.  
  
Three long empty years that was fruitless to him.  
  
Yes, he carries his diploma.  
  
And a fat checkbook.  
  
A couple of plastics.  
  
And a card identifying him as the junior vice-president of a multi-national company.  
  
He had achieved so much for an 18-year-old boy, yet he knew something else was missing.  
  
The love of his life.  
  
He smiled to himself. And he's going to get her back. He would propose to her, come hell, high waters or the wrath of Sonomi Daidouji.  
  
He shut his eyes tight. In one hour he would be back in Japan,and he was sure of what he wanted to do as soon as he gets his sole on the ground.  
  
"I can't wait!" he thought excitedly as he recalled his last conversation with Nakuru.  
  
  
  
"She's not yet married?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!Who would dare lay a finger on the Daidouji princess?" she chatted breezily over the phone. He forced her to stay in Japan to continue looking after his Kiddo. "Oh Master Eriol, you should see her now! She's sooo lovely!"  
  
"Does she still play basketball?"  
  
"Not anymore. She's not the tomboyish little brat you used to take care of. She's totally different now."  
  
"Does she entertain suitors?"  
  
A pause. "Yeah."  
  
"How many?" he pressed.  
  
"Lots." she shrugged. "Like I said, she grew up to be a fine young lady, and guarding her off from the boys as you instructed me to do was as easy as using a medicine dropper to empty a whole ocean!" she finished with a melodramatic sigh.  
  
He gripped the phone tighter. "Do you think she's still mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye?"  
  
"Well, she did cry a river for you, and mouthed off a mountain of curses, so I don't really know."  
  
"Will she forgive me?"  
  
"Ask her, not me."  
  
He sighed, "I'll know the answer when I come there just in time for her debut."  
  
He heard her suck her breath in. "H-Her debut?"  
  
"Yes, on her 18th birthday. What's wrong with that?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing, Master."  
  
  
  
"Sir," a polite flight attendant's voice disrupted his thoughts. "It's ok to leave the plane now."  
  
He looked around and found only empty seats."R-Right." he smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Calm down, Hiragizawa," he scolded himself, "In a few hours you would see her again."  
  
  
  
That night. the Daidouji garden was transformed into a lavish and tasteully decorated party place befitting a princess who is about to make a grand entrance to the society.  
  
Eriol's eyes roved around, looking for her. He wanted to see her now.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it, Mr.Hiragizawa!" gushed Sonomi when she saw him sitting in the bar, sipping wine.  
  
He smiled, "I wouldn't miss this event for anything in the world." He looked down. "Did she receive my last 2 birthday gifts?"  
  
The woman nodded awkwardly upon remembering the pair of diamond earrings and a fur jacket her daughter threw away.  
  
"Did she like them?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Sonomi was about to answer when she saw her daughter walking towards the buffet table. "Tomoyo, over here!"  
  
TOMOYO? His throat became dry and his heartbeat became erratic upon the mention of the name.  
  
A tall, gorgeous brunette dressed elegantly in a Japanese-inspired cream-colored silk gown walked towards them gracefully. "What is it, mother?"  
  
Eriol gasped inwardly. Tomoyo was breathtakingly beautiful now. A spring rose in full bloom. No wonder Nakuru always complain to him about Tomoyo's persistent suitors!  
  
"I want you to meet one of your special guests." the woman began.  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow perfectly, as if saying,"Ow? How come I don't know him?"  
  
"He flew straight from London just to make it to your party. This is Eriol Hiragizawa."  
  
A moment of mixed emotions flickered in her perfectly made-up face. Eriol saw sadness and anger, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"Really? It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr.Hiragizawa. It's been quite a while." she said cooly.  
  
He winced at the sharp cold formality in her voice. "Likewise."  
  
Just then, Nakuru appeared beside Tomoyo. "It's time."  
  
She nodded and faced him with a fake apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to leave you but the emcee is about to make an ipmortant announcement and it's imperative that I am up in the stage."  
  
He nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
He watched her with forlorn eyes as she ascended the stairs leading to the platform witha grown-up Miruyuki escorting her.  
  
He recalled Nakuru's words. "She's not the tomboyish little brat you used to take care of. She's totally different now."  
  
He sighed. Tomoyo has changed alright.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, as we celebrate this young lady's debut to the society, I would like to announce with a little regret that she wouldn't stay long with us.. at least, as a single."  
  
Buzzes of excitement flew around the garden as Eriol nervously sipped more wine. The news sounded ominous to him.  
  
"The very beautiful heiress of the Daidouji business empire is now engaged to be married with her childhood sweetheart, Mitokou Miruyuki!!!" the host announced proudly.  
  
As delighted applause filled the air, Eriol's face turned ashen.  
  
  
He felt like he just died.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
*****  
  
Geez, what a crappy chapter!Sorry guyz!I'll do better next time.  
  
Before I end, I have a few site-related news..(My site)  
  
-All E+T site owners..I'm offering an E+T award!  
  
-I'm looking for 7 site affiliates!  
  
-I have an S+S fanfic writing contest!  
  
Check out my site URL in my profile for more details.  
  
-Syaoran no Hime- 


	14. So near yet so far

Chapter 14 So near yet so far  
  
Eriol wanted to cry right there and then. He wanted to scream and turn the tables over.  
  
He watched, his heart anguished, as Miruyuki was kissed by Tomoyo on the cheek.  
  
No, it was only he that Tomoyo kisses that way. It should be him up on stage with her, thinking how luckier he is than any man in the world because he was going to marry Tomoyo soon.  
  
No, this was all a nightmare. He's going to wake up tomorrow and find out that he's back to being the 15-year-old guardian of a tomboyish high school girl who loves him like crazy.  
  
"Please let it be so, and I promise that I will never ever let her go again," he prayed silently.  
  
But he knew everything was real. He felt like he was trapped in a slow-motion horror film , smiling forcibly at his acquaintances and pretending to look happy for Tomoyo.  
  
The cottilion finally began. Eriol turned to leave when Sonomi appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, Mr.Hiragizawa!"  
  
He turned around. "I'm sorry to leave the party so soon, but I'm feeling under the weather."  
  
"Oh no, Mr.Hiragizawa! My husband is not here to give my daughter her first rose so you should take his place."  
  
Eriol was about to refuse when the emcee announced his name to start the traditional dance. "Tomoyo's first dance and rose shall be given by none other than her long-lost guardian, Eriol Hiragizawa!"  
  
Everyone applauded as Tomoyo looked at him expectantly.  
  
He had no choice but to take a long-stemmed rose and give it to Tomoyo. He bowed and kissed her hand. "Happy Birthday, Tomoyo."  
  
She smiled insincerely. "Arigatou, Big bro." She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"So how's your life in London?" began Tomoyo, although her facial expressions made it clear that she wasn't interested with his answer and that she just wanted to strike a conversation to keep themselves from being bored.  
  
"Lonely. I missed your company so much," he confessed.  
  
"What a shame. I heard though, that English ladies are very pretty. Didn't they entertain you?"  
  
"No, I was too busy thinking of you," he said. "You are prettier than all of them combined."  
  
"How flattering," she smiled sardonically.  
  
He gulped. No, this girl in front of him couldn't be the same girl who adored him and worshipped him 3 years ago. He looked searchingly at her emotionless face, hoping to find a trace of the old Kiddo he loved. He failed to find one.  
  
"Do you hate me,Tomoyo?" he finalyy asked.  
  
At last, he saw a genuine smile on her face.  
  
"You finally got the point, Hiragizawa-kun."  
  
  
  
Inside his car, Eriol's face was lying on the steering wheel, his hands gripping it so tightly that he might break it.  
  
"She hates me.. heavens, SHE HATES ME!" his mind cried as he felt something drip down his cheeks.  
  
Tears.  
  
He's crying for Tomoyo.  
  
A love lost.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed silently as he angrily wiped them away. "Pull yourself together, Hiragizawa! Men don't cry!"  
  
"Heartbroken people do, whether you're man or not," his heart countered. "Admit it, Hiragizawa.You were a class-A fool to let her go. You don't deserve her."  
  
He sobbed more. Kami-sama, he tried desperately to fight off his feelings for her. They were only friends, and he was her hero..someone she looks up to. He couldn't bear to take advantage of that. Besides, Tomoyo was just like a little sister to him who happens to interest him because she's pretty. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine himself falling madly in love with her.  
  
But just when he had decided that he had denied his feelings long enough, it was too late. She would be another man's wife soon.  
  
"Tomoyo..why didn't you wait for me? I just wanted a little time to be sure that I really seriously love you..I told you to wait." The mute wails of his heart deafened him.  
  
He reached for the small box in his pocket that was suppose to be his birthday gift to Tomoyo: the antique wedding ring that Tomoyo asked him to keep and give to the woman whome he would exchange vows with in front of the altar someday.  
  
"I found that woman.." he whispered hoarsely while looking at the ring and remembering how perfectly fit it was in Tomoyo's fingers when he asked her to try it on 3 years ago. "But she doesn't want me back..she doesn't..l-love me anymore."  
  
He closed the box sadly and kept it in his pocket. He then drove off.  
  
  
  
to be continued..  
  
***********  
  
This may sound corny, but I was a little teary-eyed when I finished this chapter. I pitied Eriol here, and I think his suffering here is enough to teach him a lesson.  
  
And yeah, hang on,you guys. This IS an E+T.  
  
~syao-syao~ 


	15. What He Saw

Chapter 15 What He Saw  
  
"Where are you going, Master Eriol?" asked Nakuru as she watched Eriol pack his things furiously.  
  
"I'm going to hell and I'm not coming back!" he yelled.  
  
She gul[ped a little. She rarely sees her master angry, and never this intense. Better not enrage him more or he might take her along to where he's going.  
  
He banged the cabinet door close and dragged his suitcases outside.  
  
"Master, wait!" Nakuru cried as she followed him out. "I thought you were going to stay here for good."  
  
His blazing blue eyes pierced through her body. "Do you expect me to stay here one second longer knowing that my beloved girl is already engaged to another man?"  
  
She scratched her cheek uneasily. "But Master.."  
  
"If you have only told me earlier that she's already commited, I wouldn't have to waste my money on the plane tickets!" he continued.  
  
"I never told you that she's engaged because you never asked," she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"I did!"  
  
"You didn't. You only asked me if she's married, and she's not. You only asked if she has a boyfriend, which she doesn't have. She has a fiance," she explained.  
  
He looked at her, disbelief on his face. "You are despicable! You are so stupid! You are so..so.."  
  
"Besides, if I tell you the truth, you might not go back and try to win her back," she added.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"You and Ms.Tomoyo deserve a second chance with each other. If you really love her, you must not give her up without a fight," she finished gently.  
  
"B-But they're engaged already.."  
  
"It can still be broken," Nakuru shrugged. "Married people divorce everyday, what more for engaged couples?"  
  
He placed his suitcases down. "Do you really think it's worth a try?"  
  
"Well, considering the things at stake here- your lifetime happiness, your heart's joy and all that sappy senti stuff - I guess, yes it's worth it," said the girl.  
  
"But she hates me.." he softly protested, as if he was only waiting for one final coaz to totally change his plans.  
  
Nakuru gave him one. "Then go and change her mind! You are not Eriol Hiragizawa for nothing!"  
  
Immediately he abandoned his suitcases and left the house.  
  
  
  
Eriol was whistling happily as he was treading the path leading to the Daidouji residence.  
  
"Nakuru's right," he told himself. "I love her too much to give her up easily."  
  
He then noticed Miruyuki walking towards the mall with a woman. His heart fell. Miruyuki was on a date with Tomoyo!  
  
He then did a double take when he looked at the man's companion. It wasn't Tomoyo. It was Naoko! He felt immeasurable anger at Miruyuki for being unfaithful to his fiancee and seeing another woman when she's not looking. He was about to confront him when a car sped in front of him. After it had passed, he had lost sight of the scoundrel already.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was bathing in the pool when her maid rushed in. "Mistress Tomoyo, someone wants to see you, but he doesn't want to wait in the living room."  
  
Eriol appeared from the sliding door connecting the inside of the house to the backyard. "What I will tell you is extremely important and urgent" he said gravely.  
  
She turned to the maid. "It's ok. You can leave us now."  
  
After the housekee[er left, she faced her unexpected guest. "To whom do I owe this privilege visit of yours?"  
  
"To your fiance." He uttered the last word as if it was a deadly disease.  
  
"Oh?" She was intrigued. She swam to the steps and ascended. She reached for her towel and started to dry the wild tousle of her dark hair.  
  
Eriol sucked his breath in as he gazed at the loveliness approaching him slowly. Her stunning curves he once noticed in the one-piece suit back in high school were revealed daringly in her two-piece rose-red bikini. He felt his face flame.  
  
"Damn it, Hiragizawa! Stop acting like a teenager!" he scolded himself. "This isn't the first ime you've seen women in this skimpy outfits."  
  
"Can you hand me my robe, please?" she said, breaking the train of his thoughts.  
  
"Robe?" he echoed stupidly. He suddenly forgot what the word was, and everything else for that matter. All he was aware of was the goddess in front of him.  
  
"It's at the back of your chair," she said.  
  
"Chair?" he said dumbly.  
  
She looked at him strangely. She took the robe herself and slipped it on. Afterwards, she sat on the garden chair across Eriol and stared at him. "Are you doing drugs?"  
  
"O-Of course not!"  
  
"Then why are you acting so weird?" she demanded.  
  
To his dismay, he blushed deeply.  
  
"Oh god, Eriol Hiragizawa! What the hell is wrong with you?" she cried.  
  
"N-No, I mean.." He scanned his mind for anything to say to save his face. No clever lines came to him. Oh damn!  
  
She sighed. "You came here to make a fool out of yourself?"  
  
He looked embarrassed. "Actually, it's about your fiance.." He inhaled shakily. Good, he's starting to make sense again. "i saw him in the mall awhile ago.."  
  
"And you think that's alarmingly abnormal?" she asked, an eyebrow raised quizically.  
  
"No, let me finish first!" he snapped. "I saw him in there with another woman.. with Naoko Yanagisawa."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Give me a break! Miruyuki's too crazy about me to even think of infidelity! And of all the girls, why Naoko? I'm much prettier than her!"  
  
"Well at least she's honest," he thought wryly. "Not necessarily humble, but honest." He cleared his throat. "Look, I had my glasses on when I saw them, and I'm dead certain that it's your fiance and he's doing a hanky panky with another woman."  
  
"You're wasting my time, Mr.Hiragizawa. Is that all you want to talk about?" she said cooly.  
  
He stood up. "I hate to say this, but you'll be sorry that you didn't believe me."  
  
She smirked. "Of course."  
  
He dejectedly left the mansion.  
  
"I swear, I'll kill you for this, Miruyuki Motokou." he vowed to himself silently.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**************  
  
Erratum:  
  
to the ppl who subscribed to the site newsletter and read the spoiler, I'm sorry to say that the scene is suppose to be in Chapter 16. He he, gomen!It won't happen again! 


	16. Still

Veils 16:Still  
  
Tomoyo quickly dialed Nakuru's number. The girl, on other hand, answered it quickly.  
  
"Nakuru?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My god! Our plan is working like a charm! He's jealous!"  
  
"YOUR plan?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Fine. OUR plan."  
  
"That will teach him a lesson," said Nakuru smugly.  
  
"Un!"  
  
Both girls laughed  
  
That night..  
  
Tomoyo called Miruyuki up next. After two rings, he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Miruyuki! Eriol saw you downtown awhile ago with Naoko," she said.  
  
He laughed. "It's that so? We were out on a date."  
  
"Eriol came here this morning and told me about it," she sighed. "I swear he looked so mad that he might just assasinate you!"  
  
"See? He's crazy about you!"  
  
"I don't know..maybe he's just feeling this way because he was so used to his big bro role that it became part of his life already."  
  
Miruyuki chuckled. "Well you better wrapthis game up quickly, Daidouji. I don't want my sweetheart to get jealous of us."  
  
She laughed good-naturedly. "Of course. we'll just have to wait for further instructions from Nakuru."  
  
After bidding goodnights, Tomoyo placed the phone down with a smile. Everything was going according to the plan. Eriol thought that the engagement was real, but little did he know that it was all a set-up to, in Nakuru's words, "teach him a lesson".  
  
Eriol's servant assured her that it was the perfect revenge, pretending that she doesn't care about him anymore. Everyone in Tomoeda conspired with Nakuru to pull the prank.  
  
Demo..  
  
She went out of the backyard and knelt by the tiled poolside and looked at her reflection illuminated by the silvery glow of the moon.   
She still loves him. Until now, it was he who owns her heart. Even after he left her without a farewell, leaving her depressed for months, she was still hoping that he would come back. Even if he couldn't love her the way she wants him to, at least he loved her as a special friend. She was happy with that already.  
  
But Nakuru kept on dropping hints to her. Something about Eriol feeling something strongly for someone but doesn't realize it yet...  
  
Her thoughts were broken by the sudden appearance of another reflection on the pool water. Her heart leapt. She turned around and saw Eriol standing beside her, gazing at her tenderly.  
  
She quickly collected herself and stood up, masking her face with coolness. It's showtime. "What are you doing here? Do you know that you can be charged with trespassing?"  
  
"Surely the reincarnation of Clow Reed cannot be jailed for that charge," he replied, eyes glued on her face.  
  
"Granted." She crossed her arms over her chest as she imagined Eriol turning all the jailguards into frogs. "So why are you here?"  
  
He sighed. "I came here to see you."  
  
"Well you saw me already. Leave."  
  
He stepped closer towards her and she stepped back cautiously. "No. I have to tell you something very important. It's a matter of life and death," he told her beggingly.  
  
"I don't care!" she snapped, although her heartbeat was getting erratic again, just like last night when he danced with her.  
  
"Please, Tomoyo," he pleaded as he took another step.  
  
She felt her heart melt with his intense gaze. "Just beg one more time and I'll tell you the truth," her mind told him.  
  
She took another step back, but only air caught her weight. She lost her balance and was just about to tumble down the pool if Eriol had not been quick enough to hold her.   
  
Her eyes widened when she felt intimate physical contact with him. Her face burned. "Let me go!" she pushed him, but her sudden jerk made both of them fall down the water.  
  
Both of them surfaced, but Eriol was quick to gently shove her against the wall of the pool.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and found herself cornered - Eriol in front of her, his arms blocking her left and right, and her back against the wall. She slowly looked up and found her face only a few inches away from his.  
  
His hand cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek lovingly. "Miruyuki is one big fool for doing that to you. He doesn't understand what a priceless treasure he let slip away."  
  
"Let me go!" she cried with her last ounce of will.  
  
Sapphire melted amethyst.  
  
And Tomoyo lost command of herself.  
  
  
~to be continued~  
  
*syao2 ducks as ppl throws rotten tomatoes at her for leaving the scene in a cliffie* Sowee..at least u guyz have something to look forward to in the next chapter, right? I'll update soon!  
4 the ppl in my site mailing list.. he he..I'll give u guys a good spoiler, yakusoku! 


	17. Maybe This Time

Tomoyo felt his lips caressing hers so gently, teasing the corners of her mouth before kissing her again. Minutes later, he pulled away again and gazed at her, as if checking if what was happening was real..if she was real. "Tomoyo, I know I didn't do a great job of telling you this but.."  
  
Her heart was spinning. She could see in his perfect blue eyes immeasurable love. She had waited for so long to see those eyes looking not at Kaho or anyone else. Only at her.  
  
Both of them jumped apart when they heard a car's honk in the garage.  
  
Tomoyo pushed him away in panic. "It's my mother!She musn't see us like this!"  
  
"Why not?" he shrugged. Personally, he didn't care if the whole world sees them like this.  
  
She pushed him out of the pool. "Pass through the backyard and climb over thge wall. Don't let her see you!"  
  
"What? They might think I'm a robber!" he whined.  
  
"Serves you right for sneaking in!"  
  
He was about to climb out of the water when he glanced back at her. "I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened. But before she could reply, his arms encircled around her small waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her wityh sweet fierce passion, sending a million tiny electric shocks all over her body.  
  
  
  
"My god, Ms.Tomoyo! What did you guys do last night, take a midnight swim? He came home dripping wet, but he had this goofy smile on his face, freaking Suppi out!" A hearty laugh from the voice on the other line.  
  
Tomoyo played with the phone cord, cheeks flushed. Her lips were still tingling from his kiss even though many hours had passed already. "yes well.. He told me he loves me."  
  
"R-Really?!!!" exclaimed Nakuru. "So will you finally tell Master Eriol the whole thing?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"But we're just starting to have fun! Don't you enjoy seeing him suffer?"  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip. "But I'm suffering too. My heart breaks whenever I see him look at me with those forlorn eyes."  
  
"Oh..then I'll tell Master to go over to your house right away and talk with you!"  
  
"Iie. I'm coming over."  
  
"You really do love him still, don't you?" said Nakuru.  
  
"Attari," she replied.  
  
Of course.  
  
"Well I won't object if you become my mistress," the servant said.  
  
"Thanks!" laughed Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Dressed in white halter top and hip hugging pants, Tomoyo walked towards Eriol's house excitedly. Maybe this time, Eriol meant it when he said he loves her..not as a younger sister but as a woman. Maybe this time, there would be no tears shed anymore. Maybe..maybe..  
  
She then noticed a car following her. She was puzzled. Was she getting paranoid already, or is it really following her?  
  
She tried to turn several times but it was still following her.  
  
Her blood turned cold. She was the target of that vehicle!  
  
Suddenly the car overtook her and stopped in front of her. Out came two suspicious-looking men. They walked towards her.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji? Daughter of the president of the Daidouji business empire?" asked the bearded man.  
  
Her face paled.  
  
"That's her, alright," agreed the other amn.  
  
She was about to scream when the men seized her and pressed a strongly- scented cloth on her nose. Instantly she felt weak and sleepy. She collapsed into the ground.  
  
  
############  
  
To be continued... 


	18. Power of Love

Foreword  
  
Thank you very much for the 500+ reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu! This fanfic had been through flames and all, and I don't think it would have make it this far if not for your overwhelming support.  
  
I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fanfic. Gulat kayo no?(I surprised you, didn't I? Btw, that foreign phrase is in Filipino.)  
  
Veils 18:Power of Love  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes weakly. All she could see was pitch-black darkness. She tried to stand up, but to her consternation, she discovered that she was mercilessly bound to a chair.  
  
"Where am i?" her mind screamed. All she could remember was that two men seized her and made her smell something. She didn't know what happened next.  
  
Her blood froze when she felt something touch her shoulder. She turned to her left fearfully and felt warm breath om her cheek. She screamed in fright.  
  
"H-Hey!!" The man, not knowung what else to do, silenced her mouth with a kiss.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. It couldn't be! But only one man can kiss her and make her feel this way..  
  
His mouth left hers. "There. Relax, will you?"  
  
"E-Eriol Hiragizawa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing here? And what am I doing here? Was I kidnapped? Did you come here to save me?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Sure, I'll save you..in one condition though," he told her.  
  
"What?!" Her eyes narrowed. "Whatever happened to your I-am-your-big bro-and-I-will-protect-you-ay-all-cost-but-it-won't-cause-you-anything motto?"  
  
"Do you want me to save you or not?"  
  
"Hai, hai! What is your condition?"  
  
"Ask me to marry you," he said simply.  
  
"What??!! " If only she could use infra-red vision to find Eriol in the dark, she would glare at him lethally.  
  
"You already asked me that in the beach 3 years ago. You can do it again," he reasoned.  
  
"Hell, that was just a game!"  
  
"It wasn't a game to me, Tomoyo. I took it most seriously, and I want to hear those words again," he replied.  
  
"Over my beautiful dead body!"  
  
"Ok then. I won't save you," he said calmly.  
  
She heard him stand up behind her. She panicked when she realized that he meant what he said. "W-Wait! Don't leave me!"  
  
He sat down again. "So.."  
  
She wanted to scream and tear him apart, but she knew she had to be practical. She must save herself first. She would shred Eriol to pieces later after she is safe and free.  
  
"Alright!" She mustered her guts. "Eriol?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Marry me," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "And why not?"  
  
"Say the proposal like you really mean it. Say it with love," he ordered.  
  
"Eriol!!" But she knew him enough to know that he was beyond negotiation. She must play by his rules. "Eriol?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She probed her heart for the words to use. "We've known each other all our lives.."  
  
"True," he agreed sweetly.  
  
"..and I think I'm ready to spend the rest of my lifetime loving you. Will you be my husband?" she asked with sincerity.  
  
"Yes, my precious Tomoyo. My beloved Tomoyo.." He kissed her cheek lovingly.  
  
"Y-You're lying.." She couldn't believe what she just heard. Eriol loves her?  
  
"No, I'm not. I do love you, ever since I first saw you back in our elementary days, and even more when we became close friends.." he laughed. "I love you more and more each passing day."  
  
"But Kaho-"  
  
"- is a distraction. Someone to keep my mind busy because you're occupying my thoughts everyday, which is not right."  
  
"Why?" she wanted to know.  
  
He squeezed her hands affectionately. "Because I am your best friend. Because I am your guardian. Because I am your big bro. I don't want you or the others to think that I'm taking advantage of you." He took a deep breath. "Besides, you were so young then.. I thought that what you feel for me is just infatuation. I thought you don't know anything about real love."  
  
"And why is that?" she asked indignantly. "You're only 6 months and 20 days older than me, so I too, know what real love is.. because..because.." She looked down shyly. "..until now, it was only you," she finished softly.  
  
He chuckled. "I know."  
  
She looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"But it was so much better hearing it straight from you," he continued.  
  
At that instant, all the lights turned on. Tomoyo was temporarily blinded by the sudden light, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw Eriol smiling at her, looking so dashing in his white tux.  
  
" Miruyuki told me about the little play you guys staged for me. It was very good," he admitted. "You nearly drove me insane, thinking that after 3 years of finally realizing that I am madly in love with you, I come home to marry you but you're a possession of another man already." He knelt behind her and untied her. "God knows how I hated myself for missing my chance to say how much I care for you back when you still love me -"  
  
"I still do," she interrupted.  
  
He held his hand up. "No, let me explain first. It's my fault. If I only have told you earlier that I love you, I wouldn't have to hurt you. But I was desperate then to mask my feelings for you. It wasn't right. I tried to fight it off, believe me, but I can't."  
  
Her eyes shook. "I-I had no idea.."  
  
He smiled. "But now I want to make things right again." He turned to a bearded man who emerged from a door in the corner, holding a bible.  
  
"H-Hey, that's the man who kidnapped me!" screamed Tomoyo.  
  
Laughter erupted from begind. Tomoyo turned around and saw Nakuru, Miruyuki, Naoko, Sakura, Sonomi and everyone in Tomoeda seated on pews, watching her in amusement.  
  
She turned to Eriol, flabbergasted. "What the-"  
  
Eriol laughed. "Oh yes, I believe you are not properly acquainted with him." He gestured towards the man. "This is Father Ichiro, and I asked his help to abduct you. Miruyuki's gardener assisted him."  
  
She remembered the men. "You mean.."  
  
"Yes, I am the mastermind of the kidnapping," he admitted, grinning sheepishly. "Miruyuki gave me the idea, and I pulled it off."  
  
She turned to the basketball player. "You traitor!"  
  
Miruyuki laughingly held his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry babe, but he threatened to abduct Fifi if I don't break off with you. I was forced to tell him the truth and to suggest that he kidnaps you instead."  
  
"You were going to victimize Miruyuki's poodle?" asked Tomoyo, astonished, turnoing to Eriol.  
  
He blushed. "I'm sorry! I was really desperate then, and I don't want to lose you. I have to turn to blackmail."  
  
"Wow, Eriol dognapping," muttered Tomoyo under her breath. She then looked at the priest, who beamed apologetically at her. She turned to Eriol again. "But what is a priest doing here?" She looked around the church. "And why are we here?"  
  
"Don't you get it yet?" asked Nakuru.  
  
Eriol grinned. "You asked me to marry you, remember? And to make sure that you won't back out, you're marrying me now."  
  
"N-Now?"  
  
He turned to the priest. "Father, please begin the ceremony now before the bride changes her mind."  
  
"Yes, Mr.Hiragizawa." Fr.Ichiro cleared his throat loudly. "Dearly beloved.."  
  
"W-Wait! This is a wedding??!" Tomoyo looked down and stifled a gasp. She was wearing a beautifully- designed wedding gown made of fine silk and laces. She was wearing a veil adorned with fresh white roses, and her hand was handcuffed to Eriol with a cord. "Oh my god, this IS a wedding!"  
  
"Our wedding," he said. "I won't let you go again, and I'm making sure of that." He opened a small box he fished from his pocket and took out the antique diamond ring he had been keeping for years. He placed it carefully on her finger. It sparkled brightly against her dove white gloves.  
  
"T-This is mine?" A lump was forming in her throat. She had worn this ring before, but it was Kaho's then.  
  
"You told me to keep it and give it to the woman I would exchange vows with, remember?" he said huskily.  
  
She still couldn't believe that everything that was happening was real. "And it is me," she whispered happily, her purple eyes misty.  
  
He gazed at her for what seemed like eternity before he cupped her face and kissed her lovingly.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with equal passion.  
  
"Hey! You're suppose to kiss in the last part of the ceremony! You're turning the wedding upside down!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
Sonomi elbowed her. "It's ok. They're happy, so don't disturb them." Her eyes shined as she gazed at her daughter. At last, she found her happiness. She could see again the young Fujitaka and Nadeshiko in the couple. It made the woman smile.  
  
"This is the most special moment of my life. I married my best friend, my knight in shining armor, my big bro..and he loves me as much as I do, and maybe even more. I'm the luckiest girl in the world," thought Tomoyo blissfully.  
  
The diamond ring in her hand glittered brightly the way it did centuries ago when once upon a time, what seemed like an impossible love between a geisha and an English lord triumphed against the odds. The ring once more witnessed the mighty timeless power of love.  
  
The End.   
  
***********  
  
A few infos on my up and coming E+T fic, Zephyr Romances, my second to the last offering to complete my fanfic alphabet.  
  
Tomoyo is a romance novelist who works for the romance publication, Zephyr Romances. Still devastated by the Sakura disaster and hoping to find new inspiration for her new novel as well, she goes to London and lives with prude,ultra-conservative misogynist Eriol Hiragizawa who criticizes her modern fashion taste and liberal-mindedness. Two personalities as different as day and night.. can romance bloom between them? 


End file.
